Last Night Goodbye
by WinterMapleBurgerSong
Summary: Journey with Alfred Jones as he reveals what really "happened" in his stay with his family. Angsty and lots of fluff and, occasional, sex. Fail summary is really fail. Read for more info. UsCanada;UKFrance; slight USUK. ENJOY. 8D Rated M for sex.


A/N: Hey guys~ Here is another story~ 8D Uhm, unfortunately, the other story "A Messed Up Love Life" has been stopped and, now, deleted due to a friend's... uhm... backing out on it. I had to respect my friend's decision of not continuing it anymore since it IS her "life story". I'm sorry about that~ Anyway, we have a new story here called "Last Night... Goodbye...": A story about the twins Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams. :) Journey with Alfred as he reveals what really "happened" during his stay with his old family. This is a mix of Hetalia: Axis Powers and Vocaloid since a Vocaloid song named "Last Night, Goodnight" was used as a reference. :) Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review~ 8D Thanks~

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except for the OC ones. Hetalia: Axis Powers and Vocaloid [characters and songs] are owned by their respective companies. No Copyright violations intended.  


* * *

Prologue 1: To the Beyond

I said my goodbyes... In a way I won't hurt the one person I truly love. I left home with all my belongings without another word, without another sound, and without another look. And, now, I'm facing twilight sky, the constellations making up a figure I'm sure I will treasure forever... The figure of a maple leaf. I look back at the old house I was before, then to a certain closed window. Soon, he would wake up... And find that his brother has left. He'll be sad... But, until that time comes, he'll smile peacefully in his dreams. I look back at the twilight sky, and, closing my eyes, wished my silent prayer...

_'I've been cruel to him. I didn't pay any heed to his pleads. And now, I'm here under your watchful sky. If not for me, do this for him. Watch over him carefully; keep him safe. Even if you don't protect me, just protect HIM from all dangers. And, when I finally leave... Please guard that innocent smile he holds now. Let that peaceful, beautiful smile... Remain forever,' _

''Let him have... That smile that shines forever...''

I look back at the window one last time, and, with heart felt joy and sorrow, I say, ''Goodnight...Mattie...''

And I walk to the beyond; No Arthur or Francis to guide me. Just me and my heart... Finding the place I truly belong. No. I think I already left the person that made me feel that way. It's now more of.... Finding the place I can live free. The place I can call... America.

As I walk towards the beyond; beyond the hills and oceans... I remember those days, the last few days, I spent with my family. Those days that was full of happiness, sadness, and, of course, drama. I remember them clearly, and my heart aches as I do. I tear up, my heart breaking when I remember the face of my brother... My lover. I shake myself vigorously, trying to get myself out of my head and walk forward. A new world awaited the ever clever and awesome hero! I needed to stay strong! So, I walked down the path to no return.

* * *

So~ Whatcha think? o 3o I'm sorry~ This one's a bit short. And perhaps the next one. But I promise it'll be longer next NEXT time. XD I'm currently working on Prologue 2 and Chapter 1 already. Please don't shoot me~ XDDD I'll update soon~ Thanks for reading Prologue 1~ REVIEW plz~ XD

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

Alfred: *under the sun* Oh god! Its sooo hot out here! I wish the hero could just FLY to my new America... Ooof! *falls on sand* Yep... the hero is tired and thirsty... Hmm... I wonder what's happening back at Mattie's house...

Matthew: *in room, crying* WAHHH!!! HE LEFT HIS FAVORITE T-SHIRT HERE BUT HE LEFT ME!!!!! WAHHH!!!!! *cries more while holding tshirt*

Arthur: *hushes Mattie* Aww, Mattie~ Please don't cry sweety~ It's okay~ At least he said goodbye and left you something, right? *pats Mattie's back* After all, it's just ALFRED "FREEDOM" JONES... he's a menace! Let him go~ *face shot with a pellet gun*

Matthew: *holding gun* NEVER talk about ALFRED like that! *cries again, goes out of house*

Francis: Oh Iggy~ You look good~ *laughs*

Arthur: *looks at face in mirror* I LOOK LIKE I HAVE A BLOODY ZIT!!!!! *runs to own room to apply make-up*

Alfred: *shakes head* Huh? *looks up* Mattie????!!!!!

Person: *waves* Hi~ 8D

Alfred: Oh god... *faints*

Me: Next time on "Last Night... Goodbye..." is "Prologue 2: The Reminder"


End file.
